paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howling Pains (series)
This page is where you can find a directory to all the stories in the Howling Pains series. The series was created by SmokythePolicePup and Chaseisonthecase. ' ' Overview Chase is bitten by a wolf and one night, he permanently becomes a wolf. With Rocky's help, he learns to deal with his new form and the two have a lot of adventures together. Later on, the wolf tells Chase that his magic crystal will allow him to regain the form of a German shepherd for six hours at a time. Stories Main Series: * Howling Pains * Howling Pains: The AI * Howling Pains III: Body Swapped * Howling Pains III: The Spell * A Howling Vamp Pains Side Stories/Specials: * Howling Pains: Rocky's Fleas * A Howling Pains Christmas * A Howling Easter Pains * A Howling Pains Christmas 2: Pup Rescue * Howling Pains Shorts: Rocky's Cold Vamp Pains: A Howling Pains Spinoff Main Series: * Vamp Pains * A Howling Vamp Pains Side Stories/Specials: *A Vamp Pains Halloween: The Curse of the Halloween Ghost Poll Which do you like the best? Howling pains series (meaning all the stories 1 2 3 etc) ! Vamp pains! Both! Which story do you like best? Howling Pains Howling Pains: The AI Howling Pains: Rocky's Fleas Howling Pains III: Body-Swapped Howling Pains III: The Spell A Howling Pains Christmas Vamp Pains A Howling Vamp Pains Trivia * This series just developed from a rp that we came up with. * We didn't come up with the crystal until the end of the first story. * Howling Pains was originally going to be a stand-alone collaboration but due to the success and popularity of the story, we eventually made it into a series. (plus, its really fun to write) * The side story developed as an idea we came up with as we were writing the second main story (the AI). * We test / come up Ideas from a rp we do as we go along (also for fun) *Carrot liking for chase didn't came up till i(chaseisonthecase) was eating a carrot durring our collab. * Everest makes her first appearance in "A Howling Pains Christmas. * Howling Pains III is the only story to have multiple parts. * Howling Pains won the award for best series on the 2015 User Awards. * A Howling Vamp Pains is the next story in both the Howling Pains and Vamp Pains series * These stories can also be found on Wattpad * This series won the award for "Best Collab/Series" in the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. * The series ran from September 2014-December 2015 with short stories coming in 2018. * Due to a lack of time, SmokythePolicePup will just be an editor on the short stories. Gallery Present from Alex by puppy.png|Vamp Rocky and Wolf Chase along with RockytheEco-pup and Chaseisonthecase's fursonas.-----------Birthday gift to RockytheEco-pup from Chaseisonthecase drawn by Puppylove5 Category:Summary Pages Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Summaries Category:Trivia Category:Howling/Vamp Pains